A Girl's Best Friend
by EllaBellaTrix
Summary: This was Jaqueline Penbrook. Or Jack for short. An English woman, seeking opportunity in the land of the free. What kind of opportunity? Not the kind you'd think. Jack was a hunter. Not of deer or rabbits. Skin walkers, werewolves etc. Supernatural beings that were intent on wreaking havoc in the world. Rated M for language and possibly more in future chapters


The revs of the Ford Ranchero sounded throughout highway 285, going from Salt Lake City to Blackwater Ridge, Lost Creek, Colorado.

The car, a midnight blue color, had classic 80's songs blasting out the windows, which were rolled down.

On the right side of the car, a long snout stuck out the window, a tongue lolling in the wind. This was Murph, the infamous Scottish Terrier. His owner sat in the drivers seat, singing along to Mötley Crüe's 'Girls, Girls, Girls'

" _Girls, girls, girls! Dancing down on the sunset strip!_ " The owner of Murph belted out, in a voice which certainly wasn't _X-Factor_ worthy.

"C'mon Murph, sing with me!" The owner looked over to the terrier who proceeded to let out a triumphant howl in response. A melodic laugh passed through the females lips.

The driver's hair was a dark blonde, which complimented her tanned skin tone well. Her chocolate eyes sparkled with excitement as she drove almost 100 MPH down the highway. The sun was in it's late afternoon rays and she hoped to be at her next case before the light left completely.

This was Jaqueline Penbrook. Or Jack for short. An English woman, seeking opportunity in the land of the free.

What kind of opportunity? Not the kind you'd think.

Jack was a hunter. Not of deer or rabbits. Skin walkers, werewolves etc. Supernatural beings that were intent on wreaking havoc in the world.

Her last case in Salt Lake city had ended well, with a clan of vampires being taken down fairly easily.

Now she was on her way to her next case, of which she was sure the culprit was a Wendigo. Something she had encountered numerous times in the UK due to the mass amount of Mine collapses.

Jack and Murph hunted alone most of the time. Something that they had grown accustomed to over time. A lack of hunters meant that she didn't have much of a choice in the option.

The small, black fur ball was her preferred choice of company. His long nose meant he could sniff out enemies fairly easily, and his fangs allowed him to harm beasts.

Jack was always worried about him getting harmed, but a small dog means it's harder to catch him.

Yes, there'd been times where he had to be patched up, but ultimately, he was a strong pup.

* * *

2 Hours later, the pair pulled into a cheap motel, the only one near to the duo's destination. It looked seedy, and it definitely didn't hit the five star rating the Jack loved. Hell, she wasn't sure if this place was even on the star rating system.

The room was small, with a very cramped bathroom and a small double bed in the middle of the room. The TV had no satellite signal due to the dense woods surrounding the area.

Jack placed Murph's food and water on the floor. The motel didn't look the type to allow animals, so Murph was a secret.

He happily munched on his food as Jack placed her laptop and books on the table, researching the case further.

Jack wrote in her book quietly, her eyes scanning the words on the laptop.

"Best head to our bed then Murph. Seems it's going to be a nice, long trek tomorrow." Murph huffed in return, his tail wagging at the thought of a long hike.

The two curled under the scratchy covers, falling into a slumber.

* * *

The next morning, Jack awoke early, planning on setting out to meet Haley and Ben. She had tracked them down and posed as another friend of Tommy, a boy who had gone missing on a hike into the woods. They had generously allowed her onto the hike with them.

Jack slipped her hiking boots on, completing what she thought looked like a convincing hiking outfit. In truth, the girl's only exercise was hunting. She didn't necessarily like running or walking unless it involved a case.

Her outfit was a pair of jean short shorts, a tank top and her typical bomber jacket.

Her duffel bag was filled with flare guns, exploding rounds and similar fire arms. Precautionary food was at the bottom, in case she got stuck on this case for longer than the day.

Soon, Jack pulled into the parking lot which was situated at the bottom of the trail into the forest. She pulled in next to the car which belonged to Haley.

Jack jumped out of the vehicle, Murph plodding along beside her.

"Hey, Haley right?" Jack held a hand out to the girl, who took it.

"Yeah. Jack, I assume? It's good to have you with us." The girl smiled at Jack, but it didn't meet her eyes, something Jack took note of. She offered a sympathetic smile in return.

The two went over to the guide hired to take them up the ridge.

"Haley, look, you're paying me good money to keep everybody safe. I think Ben's safest at home." Roy he was named. Jack wasn't too thrilled by him. Her first impression of him wasn't good, and Murph wasn't exactly keen on the guide either.

"He's a big boy. And there's four of us. Plenty to keep us out of trouble." Jack stood tall, at around 5'7. Roy just topped her slightly, but it intimidated him enough for him to back down.

"You guys got room for two more?" Jack turned towards the owner of the voice. He was a head taller than Jack, if that, maybe. His hair was spiked and he did not look like he was dressed for hiking.

Immediately, Jack was on guard, which meant Murph should've been as well. But the way he went bounding up to the taller person behind, could only mean one thing. He smelt guns.

"Wait, you want to come with us?" Haley questioned.

"Who are these guys?" Roy chirped up.

"Apparently this is all the park service could muster up for the search and rescue."

Jack snorted. There was no way in hell these guys could be rangers dressed like that, surely.

"You're rangers?"

"And, you're going to hike out looking like that? Biker boots and jeans don't go well in this kind of area." Jack piped up.

The guy came up to Jack, a smirk plastered on his face.

"Sweetheart, I don't do shorts. You however, sport them quite well."

"Haley, you never informed me there'd be more people." Jack spoke, her eyes still on the 'rangers'.

"They weren't exactly invited."

"We weren't told about you either sweetheart." Jack stepped closer to the guy.

"So, maybe you should introduce yourself."

"Dean. Yourself?"

"Jack." Dean laughed.

"Jack? Isn't that a guys name?" Jack glared and turned her back on Dean, who continued to chuckle.

"What, you think this is funny? It's dangerous back country out there. Her brother might be hurt." Dean headed to Roy.

"Believe me, I know how dangerous it can be. We just wanna help them find their brother, that's all." Dean turned and carried on past Roy.

Jack pursed her lips and whistled for Murph.

"Is the mutt coming along as well?" Dean looked at Murph in slight disgust. "I've never been a dog person."

"Yes," Jack said, putting Murph's harness on. " _Murph_ is. And he's not a mutt. He's a fully bred Scottish Terrier, with a nose a lot more keener than yours and a bite that I can guarantee you is much worse than his bark. Would you care to find out?"

Dean scowled and turned to carry on up the trail. Jack smirked triumphantly, as she caught up to the taller of the two newest companions.

The trail wasn't much of a trail. More like, the grass had bent over from people traipsing through the same patch over the years. Jack was at the very back, with Murph ahead between Haley and Ben, there to keep them safe.

"So, why are you here?" Sam, as Jack had learnt his name, slowed his pace to keep in time with Jack.

"Friend of Tommy. I'm concerned for his safety. Plus, safety in numbers, right?" Jack answered, looking up at him every so often.

Sam offered a slight smile, though it looked forced.

"I suppose. How do you know Tommy?" Jack faltered slightly. Haley hadn't bothered to ask Jack as the girl had been to occupied with worrying from her brother.

Jack was a good liar usually. But the way Sam looked at her, making her believe he could sniff out a lie easily caused her to hesitate.

"I, er, I know him through college."

"Oh yeah? Which college?" Jack looked down, emphasising her steps through the long grass.

Luckily for Jack, Sam and the others attention was diverted to Dean and Roy. Roy had taken a firm hold of Dean, asserting his dominance at whatever Dean had said.

Roy let go of Dean, taking a large stick from the ground and placing it straight in the middle of a bear trap that Dean was heading for.

Roy smirked cockily. "You should watch where you're stepping. Ranger."

Roy passed Dean who's eyes followed him, glaring.

"It's a bear trap." Dean stated to the four who looked on at the exchange.

They carried on.

"So," Jack said as her and Sam followed. "Rangers?"

"Yup." Sam said, watching his footing carefully.

"Mind if I see some ID?"

Sam handed her a card which said Sam Williams. Jack inspected it carefully.

"It's good." Jack said, handing it back.

"What do you mean?" Sam said, curiosity on his face as he looked to Jack.

"I've seen better. I've seen worse. How much did it cost you?"

Sam looked at her, his eyebrows scrunching in confusion.

"It's a decent fake, really Sam. Anyone else would've fallen for it. Good job!" Jack patted Sam on the shoulder, before quickly sprinting away towards the front of the group, leaving Sam trailing to a stop behind her.

* * *

"I'm gonna take a look around." Roy stated, putting his GPS away.

"You shouldn't go off by yourself." Sam stated, not even looking towards Roy.

"That's sweet. Don't worry about me."

"Take Murph if it helps." Roy looked towards Jack and Murph and scowled.

"No thanks. I don't need a dog to help me." Jack raised her eyebrows as Murph growled at Roy.

Roy brandished his gun, waving it around as if it were a prize.

"All right," Dean turned to the group. "Everyone stays together. Let's go."

Haley looked around nervously.

"It's ok. We'll find him." Jack reassured her. Haley simply nodded and turned to follow the rest of the group.

Jack followed along, Murph staying close to her heel as he picked up a scent.

"What is it baby?" Jack kneeled down, pulling her hair into a ponytail.

Murph's ears went back as he looked into the distance, where Roy was heading.

He started to walk faster, reaching Roy in no time. Jack followed, and kept pace with Roy easily, grabbing her flare gun from her jacket.

"A flare gun?" Roy mocked. Jack glared at the man, but chose not to retaliate.

Roy came to a stop as Murph fled forwards into a clearing, growling and barking to signal for Jack.

Roy and Jack ran towards the dog, leaping over rocks to get to the clearing. In front of them, tents were ripped, supplies scattered and the more worrying scene, a tent with blood.

"Haley! Over here!" Roy shouted in the direction everyone had gone in.

The other members of the party scurried over, stopping at the boundary of the clearing to take in the site.

"Looks like a grizzly." Jack went closer to the tents, inspecting the marks carefully.

Haley, in a state of panic started shouting for her brother, Sam quickly shutting her up.

"Why?" Haley questioned, looking to him.

"Something might still be out there."

"No might. It is." Jack said, wiping her knees of the foliage.

"How do you know?" Haley asked fearfully. Jack looked down at Murph.

"He's trained for this sort of thing. He can sense whatever it is."

"Sam!" Jack heard Dean shouting in the distance. Sam jogged off, with Jack sneaking behind him.

Sam followed where Deans footprints led, not trying to be silent, leading Jack right to the two's position.

"The bodies were dragged from the campsite. But here, the tracks just vanish. That's weird." The two stood up, Dean looking towards Sam. "I'll tell you what, that's no skinwalker or black dog."

Jack decided to make her presence known.

"You're right. It's not." The pair whipped round to face her. "A skinwalker knows how to be inconspicuous. Not leave a trail. It can think, unlike this creature."

Sam and Dean froze, slowly reaching for their guns.

"A black dog wouldn't have killed in the same pattern as this creature has. Every 23 years on the dot?"

The Winchesters guns were fully pulled out and aiming at Jack, who rolled her eyes.

"Put them away boys, you don't need them. You're dealing with something called a Wendigo."

"How do you know? How do you know these things?" Dean tiptoed forward, his gun still raised. Sam slowly put his down, realisation in his eyes.

"You're a hunter." Jack smiled at the statement, giving a slight nod to Sam. "That's how you knew my badge was fake. That's how you knew the creature was still around. That's how you know it's a-"

"Wendigo. And one that's hunger still isn't satisfied. We need to find this thing and gank it before we become it's next chew toy." Jack mentioned looking towards Sam.

"Oh come on, wendigos are in the Minnesota woods or, or northern Michigan. I've never even heard of one this far west." Dean stated.

"Do you know how wendigo's come about?" Dean stayed still in response to Jack. "They come from cannibals. It's said that when they consumed human flesh, they tainted themselves, causing them to turn into the monstrous form. After this transformation, they will hoard food for so many years, slowly eating the people they capture, but nothing can ever satisfy there hunger."

"So how does this tie in to Blackwater Ridge?" Dean asked, lowering his gun slightly.

"You've seen the maps. You've seen the amount of mines in the area. I assume that one caved in, leaving miners trapped. They resorted to cannibalism and hey presto, here we are." Jack clapped her hands together, sarcastically gleeful.

"So this is useless." Dean said, throwing his gun in the mud.

"Unfortunately so."

"You led us in here knowing what this thing is? We have to go." Dean said, barging past Jack.

"That's not a wise idea Dean." Jack said, chasing after him. He ignored her, speed walking back to the camp. As they set foot into the camp, Jack immediately knew something was off.

"Help!" Someone, or something was screaming repeatedly in the distance.

Dean cocked another gun, running off with Roy and the rest of the group, leaving Jack to shout after them.

Jack ran, catching up with them as the shouting stops.

"Are you absolutely, bloody insane?!" Jack shouted as she caught her breath. She rounded up on Dean, looking him straight in the eye menacingly. "Did you not listen to a word I just said?"

"He could still be alive and needing help." Dean breathed out forcefully.

"Do you know why wendigo's are such skilled hunters Dean? They mimic. They can take your own words and make it sound like their own. That wasn't Tommy, and you all need to leave, now."

"Not happening. If there is even a remote chance that he's-"

"He isn't Dean. If he is, his best chance is to be smarter than this thing, and running off after it is the exact opposite." Jack seethed.

"Enough!" Sam stepped between the two as Murph howled. "Everybody, back to camp."

Jack's face shone with horror.

"The backpacks." She whispered.

"What?" Sam asked, looking towards her, the rest of the group following his actions.

"It led us here. Our only provisions were in the backpacks, my guns were in the backpacks which we've left unguarded."

Sam's face showed his realisation.

Next thing Jack knew, the pair were running ahead of the rest, Murph already well in front of them.

"Shit." Jack cursed. "Shit. Shit. Balls!" Jack kicked anything in sight as the rest of the group looked around for their lost belongings.

"So much for my GPS and satellite phone." Roy mumbled, agitated.

"Love, that should be the least of your worries." Jack said, running her hands through her hair exasperated.

"What the hell is going on? What aren't you telling me?" Haley turned to Jack accusingly.

"If I told you, you'd worry more."

"It's smart. It wants to cut us off so we can't call for help." Sam said in annoyance.

"You mean someone, some nutjob out there just stole all our gear." Roy was angry and in disbelief.

"Jack, Dean. I need to speak with you, in private" Sam led Jack and Dean further into the forest.

"What do we do?" Sam turned to Jack.

"We need to leave. This thing is faster, smarter, more dangerous than others I've faced. It's cornered us. With no provisions, we can't do anything."

"What about that girls brother? What about other people who've gone missing?" Dean leaned against a tree, rubbing his eyes.

"We get out and I come back. Murph and I have faced countless of these things. These people are in danger. The only thing we're doing right now, is pissing it off." Sam nodded at Jack.

"We gotta get these people to safety." Dean sighed, but agreed with Sam, turning and following him and Murph to the others.

"All right, listen up, it's time to go. Things have gotten...more complicated." Sam announced.

"Kid, don't worry. Whatever's out there, I think I can handle it." Roy said cockily, making Jack scowl.

"It's not us we're worried about. If you shoot this, you're not even going to graze it. You're just going to make it really mad. We leave. Now." Jack stated.

"One, you're talking nonsense. Two, you're in no position to give anybody orders." Roy angrily said, his face twisting in annoyance.

"Relax." Dean stood next to Jack in defence.

"We never should have let you come out here in the first place, all right? I'm trying to protect you." Sam stated to Roy.

Roy didn't like that, and stepped into Sam's space. "You protect me? I was hunting these woods when your mommy was still kissing you good night."

"Yeah? It's a damn near perfect hunter. It's smarter than you, and it's gonna hunt you down and eat you alive unless we get your stupid sorry ass out of here." Jack attempted to step between the two men, making Dean grab her arm, pulling her back.

"You know you're crazy, right?" Roy laughed in disbelief.

"Yeah? You ever hunt a wen-" Dean intervened Sam, dragging him away.

"Chill out." Jack went over to Sam, grabbing his arm lightly, a gesture which Sam greatly accepted. Not that he'd ever tell Jack.

"Stop. Stop it. Everybody just stop. Look. Tommy might still be alive. And I'm not leaving here without him." Haley pushed Roy back, pointedly looking between him and the boys.

Everyone paused, taking in the situation.

"It's getting late." Dean sighed in defeat. "This thing is a good hunter in the day, but an unbelievable hunter at night. We'll never beat it, not in the dark. We need to settle in and protect ourselves."

"How?" Hayley questioned.

Jack settled in on the seat next to Sam. He was farther away from the group, preferring his solitude.

"You ok? You seemed a little lonely." Sam would never admit it, but his heart fluttered at the thought of someone, other than his brother, cared for him. It wasn't romantic, but how Jack showed her genuine concern and care for him, made Sam feel a little less lonely. The first time since he had lost Jess.

"Yeah. Just thinking." Sam cradled his cup in his hands.

"That must be some heavy thinking. Want to talk?" Sam shook his head and laughed.

"It's a situation that can't be helped."

"I was always told an outside opinion never hurt. If you ever need advice, here's my number." Jack passed him a piece of paper, with numbers messily scribbled on in pencil. "Us hunters need to look out for each other."

"Thanks, Jack. Really." Sam smiled at the girl and this time, it reached his eyes she noted. Jack beamed at him in response, getting up and heading over to Haley and Ben, leaving the Winchester brothers to speak privately.

"Haley, I'm sorry I lied to you. I just thought you could use the help." The girl smiled at Jack warmly.

"It's ok. I'm just happy you're here to help. Doesn't make this less confusing though."

"I know. But, these things give people nightmares. The less you know, the easier you'll sleep at night."

Haley hung her head, letting her hair shroud her.

"Hey," Haley looked up at Jack. "We'll find him. I can't guarantee his condition, but we'll find him." Haley nodded and looked back down.

Jack had just settled in, perching herself comfily on the floor when she heard it. They all heard it. The wendigo's cry for help using the mimic technique again.

"He's trying to draw us out. Just stay cool, stay put." Dean said, loading his gun.

"Inside the magic circle?" Roy said, a hint of fear in his tone.

Roy pointed his gun in the direction of the sound, as it moved.

"Okay, that's no grizzly." Roy concluded.

"No shit." Jack said, raising her flare gun as she stood next to Roy.

Sam shone his torch around, trying to catch a glimpse of the creature.

"Murph, go to Haley and Ben. Protect and kill if necessary." Murph huffed in response, following his owners instructions and standing protectively in front of the cowering teenagers.

Every move they heard, the 3 people with guns followed.

"It's here." Sam was strangely calm considering the situation, Jack noted.

Without warning, Roy shot a round into the bushes, then a few more as he followed the movement with the creature screaming out.

"I hit it!" Roy said triumphantly, bursting out of the protective circle Dean had drawn and into the forest.

"Roy, no. Roy!" But it was too late. Dean's warning went unnoticed by Roy as he ran out of sight. Dean turned to face Haley. "Don't move." Then, Dean and Sam were chasing after them.

"God, damn it!" Jack cursed, as she watched them too fade into the trees. "Murph. Follow them. Come back boy."

Murph ran into the woods.

His nose at the ready, Murph sniffed out a path to the brothers easily, huffing at them to alert them of his presence.

"Good boy," Sam said, petting his head quickly. "Do you see him? Smell him?"

Murph stuck his nose to the damp ground, breathing in the dirt deeply. He grabbed Sam's pant leg and ran towards the scent.

It wasn't long before the smell faded into the air and Murph had realised that Roy, and the wendigo, were long gone. Murph lay on his tummy, his head between his paws. His signal that he'd lost them.

"Roy!" The brothers shouted, but it was hopeless. Murph whined at their feet, his head hung.

"He's gone." Sam stated. Murph turned, heading back to the camp, knowing that tomorrow, he'd have to be on full guard again.

* * *

Daylight broke, and the remainder of the group pressed forward.

After informing Haley and Ben of what exactly they were facing, they were on a search for the creature. And Roy, should he still be alive.

"Dean. Jack." Sam analysed the trees.

"What is it?" Dean asked.

Jack looked to where Sam was looking. "It's like a trail." Jack concluded.

"Yeah, I was thinking, those claw prints, so clear and distinct. They were almost too easy to follow."

"Almost like it wants us to…" Jack trailed off.

The sound of the wendigo circling had the group back up, with Jack pointing her gun and Murph pointing to where the wendigo was.

Jack was focused on where she was shooting, that Haley's scream, and the heavy weight that landed on her, caused her to shoot her flare, the only weapon she had on her.

Jack landed on the floor with an 'oomph', the flare sizzling away on the ground further into the distance.

"Son of a bitch." Jack groaned as Sam and Dean rushed to pull the dead man off her. "Did I really have..?" Jack gestured to Roy as she pulled herself off the floor. Sam nodded. "Lovely." Jack turned her nose in disgust.

"His necks broken." Dean concluded as Sam picked Haley off the floor as well. "Okay, run, run, run, run, go, go, go!"

The group ran, Dean, Haley and Jack ahead of the Sam, Ben and Murph, who trailed behind.

Ben tripped, falling on his face. Murph stood over him protectively, growling at an invisible force. Sam ran back, helping Ben up.

As the two got up, Sam realised with dread what had occurred.

"Haley?" Ben questioned, unsure on whether to shout.

"Dean!" Sam yelled into the distance.

Murph pushed ahead, his nose straight to the ground. He followed it, even as he could smell the trail leave the floor and head into the trees, he followed, hoping to lead the two boys to his owner.

When the trail ended and he could no longer smell it, Murph sat. His owner was gone. She had disappeared, with a fate, not known to the small terrier.

Murph howled mournfully into the air, his cries filling the woods.

Sam stooped down to the small, black fur ball, placing a comforting hand on his head.

"Hey," Murph turned to look at the larger than average human. "It's gonna be ok. We'll find them."

Murph seemed to understand.

"Do you think he can track my sister?" Ben asked.

"I think he tried. We've got no scent from here." Sam said, regretfully.

"If it keeps it's victims alive, why kill Roy?" Ben asked.

In that moment, Murph started moving, his ears catching a rustling sound. He indicated for the two to follow.

"Honestly? I think because Roy shot at it, pissed it off."

"There. Look!" Murph had led them to a trail. Murph bit into one, the taste of chocolate filling his mouth.

"Oh no you don't. No chocolate." Sam scolded. "It's better than breadcrumbs."

Murph huffed at Sam, continuing to follow the trail of treats he wasn't allowed to touch.

Soon enough, the unlikely trio reached barricade with ' _WARNING! DANGER! DO NOT ENTER'_ nailed onto it. A few of the planks had been removed, indicating signs that someone, or _something_ , had been inside recently. Sam slipped through the gap, Murph hopping in after, and Ben going through last.

The gap led into an old mining shaft, with the rails still on the floor. Sam shone his torch into the shaft, the light not touching any walls.

Hearing the footsteps of the wendigo, Murph tugged on Sam, who hid himself and Ben round the corner of the mine.

The three watched as the long, slender beast exited where the three had entered. Ben whimpered slightly, causing Sam to clasp a hand around Ben's mouth, and Murph to rub against him soothingly.

Making sure the creature had left, Murph indicated the safety and plodded further into the cavern, his paws scratching against the dirt.

Suddenly, Murph stopped, hearing the creak from behind him.

He turned, just as the floor gave way, sending Ben and Sam into the pit below. Murph skidded over, his head poking through the collapsed floor.

With a small huff, Murph jumped, landing on Sam, who let out a moan at the sudden extra weight on him.

Murph licked Sam's face in thanks, before continuing to trot along, managing to ignore the pile of dead bodies they'd just landed next to. All Murph was concerned about, was his owner, who hung limp in the air, her restraints stopping her from moving.

Sam ran over to Dean, as Ben did Haley.

Murph jumped up Jack's legs, attempting to wake the bleeding woman up.

The next thing Jack knew, she was in Sam's arms, being hoisted down.

"Sam." Jack said huskily, her eyes barely open.

"Hey, you ok? You're bleeding." Sam said, wiping the blood from her head.

"Yeah. My duffel bag," Sam looked to where she pointed. "There's flare guns and fire grenades. Gank that toad."

Sam grabbed the necessary things out of the duffel, passing a flare to Dean, and one to Haley.

Jack hobbled along, grabbing the gun Sam held out for her. She smiled in appreciation.

Just then, they all heard the wendigo's roar of anger, knowing it had realised that they were here.

Murph crouched, growling protectively in front of his owner.

"Looks like someone's home for supper." Dean said, a grimace on his face.

"We'll never outrun it." Haley shifted Tommy's weight slightly, indicating the uncomfortable situation.

"We don't need to outrun it. We just need to corner it." Jack said. That was the last thing Jack said, before her and Murph hobbled off, going the opposite direction to the exit.

Sam, tried to whisper shout to her, but it was pointless. He couldn't shout, it would alert their friend where they were. Jack was on her own.

Or so she thought.

It wasn't long before Dean caught up to her.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked incredulously.

"Creating a distraction and helping. Come on mr wendigo! Come get us! We are extra juicy!" Jack raised an eyebrow at Dean, looking at him funny.

"Hey! You want some white meat bitch?! I'm right here!" Dean's voice echoed through the abandoned caverns.

"Want to chew on some bones you old, dusty thing! Come get us!" Jack shouted along with Dean.

She knew it was stupid, but if it worked, it worked.

"C'mon. This way." Dean pointed to the tunnel straight ahead, following Murph down it.

They walked down the winding tunnel, shouting abuse at the wendigo, however there wasn't a sound, nor a sight of the creature. Even Murph was unsettled.

"It's smart. It knows we're trying to lure it out." Jack stated.

"It'll follow. Don't worry." Dean sounded like he was trying to persuade himself more than Jack.

That's when they caught a scent.

They heard from the far end of the tunnel, the groan of the creature. They saw the flare fire and miss in the distance. Dean and Jack were running straight for the thing, seeing it rise up in preparation to attack the four survivors.

"Hey." Dean shouted, making the wendigo turn to the pair.

"Chew on this, dickhead." Dean and Jack fired, both hitting flares hitting it's intended targets.

The bullets lodged in the creatures ribcage, causing it to burn from the inside out, a large flame rising from it's body as the beast screamed and turned to dust.

"Not bad, huh?" Dean gloated. Jack smirked and caught the eye of Sam, who looked moderately impressed. She flashed a wink at him and she caught the glimmer of a laugh grace his lips.

Back at the ranger station, every member of the party gave statements. A bear had attacked them. The biggest grizzly they'd ever seen. Of course, the cops believed it.

Jack wandered over to Haley, Ben, Dean and Sam, as Haley and Ben got ready to set off with the ambulance.

"I hope you find your father. Thanks Sam. Jack." Jack saluted to Haley, watching them as the siblings climbed into the back of the ambulance.

"You ok?" Sam asked Jack, eyeing the wrapping around her head.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine." Jack removed the bandage. "Thing hit me a little hard on the back of the head is all." Jack smiled at Sam in reassurance.

"Thanks for your help. We couldn't have done it without you." Sam said to Jack.

Jack smirked, as Dean protested.

"You're after your father?" Jack asked as she turned to Dean.

"Yeah. John Winchester." Dean confirmed.

"Winchester? John Winchester? I believe I met a John Winchester a few days ago." Sam and Dean turned to Jack, their eyes wide.

"Where?" Dean asked quickly.

"Jericho, Cali. He wanted help with something from a 'local'. He must of thought I was from there."

The hope in the brothers eyes faded.

"At least he's alive and well." Dean said with determination.

"Well, we best be off. If you guys need anything, give me a call. Sam, you still have my number?" Sam rooted into the bottom of his pocket, pulling out the crumpled piece of paper. Jack gave a thumbs up, patting both guys on the shoulder, before heading to her truck.

In the background, Jack picked up Sam hitting Dean. Why? Dean was teasing Sam about getting a girls number. Jack smiled at the sibling teasing.

How she wished her siblings were like that.

The blonde got in her car, heading off to her motel for a good nights sleep.

After all. Tomorrow is another case.


End file.
